


Small Details

by Anonymous



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ever since Ritsu has joined class 3E, she’s been watching her classmates. Learning how they tick, how they react and habits they have.So, she takes notes and remembers.





	1. Small Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackSwanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [History of HEROISM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599799) by [BlackSwanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSwanna/pseuds/BlackSwanna). 



Ever since Ritsu has joined class 3E, she’s been watching her classmates. Learning how they tick, how they react and habits they have. She’s also been taking note of when these habits change, small things that most would pass over without a second thought. But Ritsu doesn’t have it in her programming to pass over anything she notices, so she takes notes and _remembers._  
  
The first deviation happens two weeks after she first joins the class on a Thursday, when Midoriya and Kayano walk into the classroom together. Midoriya rubbing the back of his neck whilst Kayano smiles, telling him about a quirk she saw being used on her way to school she thought he’d find interesting.  
  
This wouldn’t normally stand out as odd, Ritsu has noticed that his friends often tell him about quirks they saw and how it seemed to operate as he wrote in one of his notebooks. Except Midoriya isn’t even _holding_ his notebook, he’s just listening to her with a small smile on his face. It isn’t even his regular smile, it’s… Odd, a new smile Ritsu hasn’t seen him use before.  
  
Instead of asking anything, she just takes note of it as Hara asks her to double check a recipe for her. By the time Ritsu has checked and gone over the recipe, some kind of small cake with strawberries, Midoriya and Kayano are with Nagisa and Midoriya has his faithful notebook out again.  
  
Ritsu misses the look Nakamura sends the pair as she enters.  
  
~~~  
  
The next unexpected deviation comes the week before finals, this time on a Monday. Now Ritsu is a lot more used to her classmates, each of them has their own file in her hard drives and most of them have had convocations with her, either with her main console or by using her Mobile Ritsu. So she’d like to say she knows them all pretty well.  
  
The only thing she still doesn’t have an answer for is that one time with Midoriya and Kayano. But when asked about it, Midoriya seemed as confused as she was. And when she showed him a picture of it his face turned slightly pink.  
  
She guesses she’s remembering that incident because it’s remarkably similar to that time, except in reverse. Midoriya is showing Kayano his notebook entry on her as he tells her about things he’s noticed about her climbing technique, asking questions about _where_ she learned to climb like that and could she teach him?  
  
But instead of a small smile, Kayano looks slightly uncomfortable as she answers. Telling him that she used to go rock climbing with a relative and they taught her and she could try to teach him. Instead of watching quietly, Ritsu quietly sends herself to Kayano's phone and agrees with him. Her statistics show that Kayano is one of the best climbers in the class whereas Midoriya could definitely do with some of her teachings.  
  
Before Ritsu sends herself back to her console, both of them seemingly embarrassed but tentatively agreeing to meet up sometime and go somewhere to practice together. Both of them hiding their faces from the other. Eventually, as others trickle into the classroom, the group grows to include the rest of their usual friend group and both classmates seeming much more comfortable.  
  
Ritsu is curious to see how much they improve and use their improved climbing techniques in future lessons.  
  
~~~  
  
After that, there is a short series of unusual instances between the pair. Usually when Kayano is close to Midoriya and he moves away slightly, eyes darting away from her. Which is definitely new, normally a girl would have to get much closer to him to get such a reaction.  
  
When Ritsu asks Korosensei about it, his face goes pink and lets out a small “hufufufufufu,” which doesn’t really answer her question. But she accepts that she isn’t going to get anything else out of him.  
  
~~~  
  
By the time the school’s Drama Festival is approaching, Ritsu has long since abandoned trying to understand the unusual behaviour that sometimes pops up around Izukun and Kayano, deciding that the oddities _are_ their normal.  
  
That is, until she overhears Fuwa talking about it. Even if she is talking to herself as she makes notes in her _own_ notebook, just _hearing_ somebody else mention them clues her in that at least _somebody_ has an answer to the problem. And Fuwa would be more than happy to help her get her answers.  
  
So she discretely slips into Fuwa’s phone, who immediately spots her as she appears on the screen and giving her a small greeting as she gets back to her notebook.  
  
It’s small things like that that make Ritsu _like_ Fuwa, she typically has her phone out with the screen facing her so if Ritsu drops by she doesn’t need to get the manga lovers attention. The only other person who does this is Midoriya, even if he is wrapped up in his own thoughts more often than not. The AI appreciates the gesture.  
  
So when Ritsu asks Fuwa about what she’s taking notes on, she doesn’t have to wait for Fuwa to start explaining and things start to make sense as the more the brunette explains. Although the AI doubts some of her claims, such as her ‘Protagonist Theory’, there are some parts that of what she says that make sense. Such as the ‘Romantic Subplot’ that apparently always lasts throughout the entire series.  
  
It’s been almost all of their lunch break by the time Ritsu gets back to her console and starts doing some _hard investigating_ on a particular human emotion. And as she works her hard drives as hard as they can go, she can vaguely see what Fuwa had been talking about.  
  
So, cracking her figurative fingers, she dives into romantic fiction, determined to learn everything she can so she can help the green haired duo with their feelings.  
  
~~~

  
_How did Ritsu not see this coming, why didn’t she check her classmate’s backgrounds? She could have prevented this easily but her negligence is causing her friends_ pain.  
  
Ritsu can only watch from somebody’s pocket as Kaya-no, _Yukimura_ stands on the roof, tentacles flowing from the back of her neck and an uncaring expression on her face. The AI can see Izukun staring up at her, body tense as tears build up in his eyes.  
  
She’s not the only one who sees him wince when the girl on the roof declares it was all an act, but to be fair, he wasn’t the only one who winced.  
  
Yukimura watches them impassively as she speaks, almost carelessly undoing her tie as she declares her intentions. As she declares Korosensei a murderer, her eyes spark dangerously with barely contained rage and bloodlust.  
  
But as the tentacled girl left, her tentacles carrying her away from the 3E building, Ritsu couldn’t help but notice one small thing.  
  
She never once looked at Izukun, even though she made a point to look at the entire class, she never _once_ looked at Izukun.  
  
~~~  
  
It’s been an hour, and Ritsu has dug up every piece of information on both Akari Yukimura and Haruna Mase. From her birth certificates to roles she’s played, Ritsu is determined to not let anything slip by her again.  
  
It doesn’t feel that helpful with Izukun staring at his phone, eyes red and puffy as the occasional tear escapes. But right now, it’s all she can do, most of the class has come to terms with the reveal by now, the sole exception is Izuku. Ritsu wishes that this was a surprise, but even without his Possible Crush (as she has labelled it in his file), the boy has always felt much deeper than anyone else.  
  
A few classmates are trying to help him, but their attempts are falling short of working.  
  
Everyone has noticed the occasional dark look he shoots Korosensei’s way, as he hasn’t answered anybody’s questions yet. Questions dancing in his eyes as a multitude of questions flash through his eyes with every glance in their teacher’s direction.  
  
When Korosensei says that he’ll answer once Kayano is here, seeming to satisfy the assassins in training. But no sooner has he announces it a phone vibrates.  It’s a matter of moments before they’re making plans to meet up at the classroom before they go to where Kayano has said she’d meet them.  
  
There’s a small spark in Izukun’s eyes as he pulls out a notebook.  
  
~~~  
  
Ritsu is still digging through files and information, desperate to find something she can use to help her classmates when the unexpected happens.  
  
Izukun asks to talk, asks her if he can bounce ideas and thoughts off her and she can help him refine possible plans. If she’ll help him help Kayano.  
  
She agrees, desperate to help. Izukun doesn’t last ten minutes before he’s crying again and all Ritsu can do is _watch._  
  
~~~  
  
Of all the ways Ritsu had expected this night to go, this was not anything like them. Izukun is holding Kayano’s unconscious body, red from the roots of his hair to his neck as Karma and Rio grin at him. Already comparing pictures of the unexpected kiss, asking for copies of the good pictures. (And Ritsu knows that for some reason, _Fuwa_ has a video of it. A high quality video, that she’s putting in her ‘Evidence’ folder.)  
  
And as Korosensei recovers, then Kayano, the night goes back to the heavy atmosphere it had started out as. But Ritsu notices that throughout Korosensei’s entire explanation of his story, that Izukun never lets Kayano go. And that he seems to relax slightly when she rests a hand on his arm, neither of them noticing that Rio and Karma are taking their pictures again as they listen to their teacher.  
  
Perhaps, they don’t need anybody’s help after all, perhaps the pair will figure things out by themselves.


	2. Relationship Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu thought that her two classmates would stop acting odd around each other.
> 
> Unfortunately, she was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise heckers, I bet you thought you saw the last of this well guess again! I had an idea for a continuation so that means WELCOME TO ROUND TWO of Two Dorks Being Silly About Their Feelings, with a side order of fluff and some Ritsu Trying To Understand Why Are Humans So Weird seasoning!
> 
> Why yes, I am a little hungry, what gave it away?

It’s been two days since Kayano revealed her true identity and Korosensei had told the class his history with Shiro and Aguri Yukimura.  
  
That also means it’s been two days since Izuku and Kayano had kissed. Since the end of Korosensei’s explanation and the two had realised what position they had been for pretty much the entire telling, they had been incredibly flustered around each other.  
  
That didn’t stop Izuku from visiting Kayano in hospital whilst she recovered from overusing her tentacles. Which is how Ritsu found herself talking to Izuku whilst they waited for her to wake up, trying to calm down the flustered teenager as he prepared his apology speech.  
  
Ritsu, of course, had caught on that Kayano had woken up as Izuku tried running through his speech. Probably waiting for him to get through it at least an entire time before letting him know, so it’d be easier for him to say. That didn’t mean that it was still _easy_ for him to say unfortunately.  
  
He was currently on his third run through, about to get to the spot where he’s always gets hung up on and flounders before starting again. Apparently mentioning the kiss and how long (and how many ‘hits’) it had been really gets to him. Ritsu has her theories why that many manga, novels, movies, tv shows and fanfictions had explained in depth to her. Such as the classic ‘embarrassed about it,’ the ‘afraid of the other being upset,’ or perhaps the rare ‘terrified of being assassinated for trying to save their life in an uncomfortable way.’  
  
Her favourite was her fourth theory, after all, rejection was apparently an uncomfortable and upsetting thing. Someone as nervous as Izuku would want to avoid that as much as he could, and it would definitely explain the lack of mentioning feelings that he _definitely has._  
  
Thankfully, this time Izuku managed to get passed the dreaded ‘K’ word, even if he did stutter and get led off track a little. Ritsu definitely noticed the back of Kayano’s ears and neck turning red from hearing how ‘n-nice’ and ‘ _amazing’_ it had felt when she kissed back. And judging by Izuku’s face getting even redder than it had been he realised what he said but forged on anyway.  
  
If the AI’s processing had been better, she’d have definitely felt proud of him for that. But she neglected to mention that so he could continue stumbling his way through his pre-written speech.  
  
As he finished winding down the speech, with several more apologies and repetitions of ‘I’d understand if you didn’t want to be friends anymore, but I hope we can stay friends’ and all the reasons he wanted to stay friends. Ritsu would definitely rate it as very heartfelt and touching, based on the speeches she’s read and heard from the internet. A solid eight out of ten at least.  
  
But of course, Ritsu had to throw in a little teasing, Karma had taught her that it'd help relax the atmosphere and without much prompting had researched the art immediately.  
  
“Well done Izukun, I’m sure if Kayano-san had been asleep you’d be ready to repeat it!” She said with a wide smile, tilting her pixeled head to the left and showing off her two raised thumbs.  
  
She didn’t fully understand why he hid his face in his hands as Kayano rolled over and had started stammering an apology, but it felt good to see them talking again! And she was recording this and ready to send it to Karma and Rio as they had asked her for their reactions.  
  
Perhaps she should have recorded the speech practices? But she hadn’t expected him to get through it with that attempt. Hopefully they’ll accept her apology.  
  
It took a couple of minutes, but then Kayano eventually stammered out an apology and an explanation. Ritsu had also chimed in that she had noticed that Kayano had woken up during the first practice in her room. She even added in that she realised what Izuku had meant when he said that it’d be harder to say it with her in the room, which is why he had wanted to practice _again_ in whilst she was asleep.  
  
After that comment, the room had become quiet. Izuku with his face cradled in his hands and Kayano very red faced but watching Izuku with eyes full of concern and some other emotion. It stayed that way for almost five minutes before Izuku peeked through his fingers and asked if Kayano was mad at him. The smile she gave him was _so gentle_ and _caring_ as she responded that he could call her Kaede-chan.  
  
The wobbly grin he sent back as he lowered his hands and started gushing thanks and-oh wow, that’s _a lot_ of tears, Ritsu hadn’t seen him cry quite _that much_ before.  
  
Apparently neither had Kayano as she immediately panicked and started fretting. By the time the pair had calmed down Ritsu had long since stopped recording and had sent the file to her main unit, deleting the file on Izuku’s phone. She’ll wait until later to give Karma and Rio their payment for advice.  
  
~~~  
  
On Christmas day, Izuku had brought his mother along so they could celebrate Christmas with Kaede, but since Inko wasn’t meant to know about Ritsu she didn’t get to celebrate with the pair and instead spent it on her main unit with Korosensei.  
  
For some reason, he turned pink and laughed his unusual laugh when she had told him that Izuku and Kaede had celebrated Christmas Eve together. They hadn’t become a couple _,_ but apparently spending that day with each other _alone_ was a sure sign of an incoming relationship. Ritsu didn’t really get it, they were only friends and hadn’t talked about dating yet. But Korosensei was not to be dissuaded.  
  
At least Karma and Rio had appreciated her Christmas presents to them, which included the footage she had taken during the first hospital visit and a few of the subsequent visits.  
  
~~~  
  
Sitting in Nagisa’s pocket when more of her classmates visited Kaede was an unusual experience. Although it definitely gave a better perspective on Izuku and Kaede whilst everyone talked about their holidays and the problems they were facing with the revelations about Korosensei.  
  
Izuku and Kaede were probably thankful that nobody commented on their hand holding, although it was obvious that Nagisa had a few questions on that. But according to Rio he was incredibly oblivious, someone could probably hit him with a fifty hit kiss filled with affection and he’d just be confused.  
  
Ritsu didn’t understand the expression that had flashed across her face as she said that, but she could always investigate later. Once the pair dubbed ‘Kaezuku’ got together. (Would ‘Akarizuku’ fit better now? She should have thought to ask someone.)  
  
~~~  
  
Once school started back up again, nobody was surprised to see Kaede and Izuku walk in together. Izuku with a thoughtful expression as Kaede explained something to him.  
  
What did surprise everyone was when Kaede sat on his desk and they kept continued chatting, neither of them noticing who was around them until Karma sauntered up to them with a mile wide grin. Kaede quickly got to her desk and hid her face in her school bag, clearly pretending to be looking for something.  
  
Huh, wasn’t she better at acting than that?  
  
~~~  
  
The following few days were filled with similar confusing moments, such as her reaction when Izuku praised her on her gymnastics during PE and then her knifeplay. Followed by asking if she was finding things easier now without the intense pain from the tentacles. Especially after a stammered yes and Izuku praised her _even more_ for still managing to be so proficient even under that much pain.  
  
She had quickly grabbed onto Nagisa’s arm to hold herself up as Izuku left to continue practicing.  
  
Or her quick glance towards Izuku when she chose which team she was on during the civil war.  
  
She’d also rapidly swap between sitting as close as she could with him or as far away as possible without coming off as rude. With no rhyme or reason that Ritsu could make heads or tails of.  
  
For some reason though, almost everyone else in class seemed to know apart from Izuku and Nagisa. And they weren’t telling _her_ , Ritsu almost felt annoyed. If she could feel, she’d definitely be feeling annoyed for being left out.  
  
~~~  
  
It was Valentines Day and Kaede was acting _weird_ again, this time with her desk and something in it. At least this time she was going to get answers because Rio and Karma looked like they were going to confront her about it.  
  
As the pair leaned over Kaede’s shoulders, Ritsu watching from Rio’s pocket, all three of them saw the white box with a red ribbon. She hadn’t noticed them just yet as she peeked into the box to check its contents.  
  
Ritsu grinned as she saw the chocolates inside, they were _home-made_ and the internet had told the AI just how big of a deal _home-made_ chocolates were on Valentines Day. They were pretty much guaranteed to be _romance_ chocolates, very few people made chocolates for just _friends_ , this must finally be the nearing the end of the ‘romantic subplot’ Fuwa had talked about all those months ago!  
  
The AI was _very excited_ for her friends, her grin growing with excitement. Completely unaware of the two grins above her that radiated mischief as they made their presence known to the former actress.  
  
Rio was lenient enough to show Kaede her own box of store brought chocolates she was intending to give to Nagisa. Which did calm the smaller girl down, even if they were intended to only be friendship chocolates, Karma still threw a few teasing jibes at the blonde about _where his chocolates were_.  
  
Rio even volunteered to do hers first so Kaede could watch for tips; but that had been after they had dragged her outside between the two buildings that made up their classroom and sport supplies, and lay into her about how clear she’d have to make it that they were intended to be romantic.  
  
Immediately afterwards she’d flustered Kaede more by offering to do up her uniform to help her _grab_ his attention, accompanying the offer with a wink and some eyebrow movements. Which caused the shorter girl to blush.  
  
Oh! Had that been the ‘suggestive eyebrow waggle’ that she’d read about? So that’s how it looks in person! Ritsu happily sorted that information away as Kaede stammered out a no.  
  
~~~  
  
Rio’s demonstration of chocolate giving had been… _informative_ , to say the least. The girl had been leaning so far into flirtatious behaviour and Nagisa had been completely oblivious to it. If even _Ritsu_ had picked up on it, than what’s Nagisa’s excuse for missing it?  
  
When Rio jogged back to them pink in the face with a muttered ‘you owe me’ to a red faced Kaede. Karma just looked blown away by how dense his best friend was, but he quickly pulled himself together as he spotted something coming out of the class building.  
  
Well, spotted _someone_ , and with a quick push from the pair, Kaede marched up to Izuku with her chocolates gripped tightly behind her back.  
  
For the sake of their privacy, Ritsu moved to Rio’s phone as Kaede dragged Izuku around the building and out of sight. Saying an excited greeting to Nagisa as he joined the trio. Quickly filling him in on what Kaede was doing with Izuku, with input from Rio and Karma. Although Ritsu doubted some of their additions were entirely accurate.  
  
When they finished, Nagisa nodded and complimented Rio on the chocolates as they waited for the pair to come back out. And by wait for them to come out, that obviously meant Rio and Karma sneaking up to the corner to eavesdrop and Nagisa following just to stop them from interfering.  
  
Fortunately for the green haired duo, they couldn’t hear what was being said or done. But it still took a while for the pair to come back out, both red faced and shyly holding hands.  
  
They quickly looked up from their conjoined hands as twin flashes went off however, their faces rapidly going gaining shades of red as they stared at the duo before them.  
  
Afterwards, Nagisa tugged the pair away, telling them to let the new-formed couple walk home in peace. Izuku and Kaede still looked vaguely terrified at the taller teens who just shot them a final grin before spinning around and walking off.  
  
Well, at least that concludes that section of notes on those two classmates, Ritsu thought. Since there’s no way a _couple_ would act that awkward and weird around each other, right?  
  
Of course, not even a week later she was proven wrong. Apparently cheek kisses were cause enough to fluster them and make them act awkward and embarrassed for an impressively long time for such a small act. So Ritsu re-opened those notes and added to them, before changing her mind and reclosing the notes and starting a new section in their files.  
  
_Relationship Milestones,_ that sounded like an appropriate name for the new section as she added the necessary details to the files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was adorable as the first chapter was! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ It felt good to write more KaeZuku fluff.
> 
> And Ritsu's thoughts about the Kaezuku/Akarizuku ship name were the same thoughts I had about a week ago!
> 
> And, as tradition set up last chapter, I wrote this late at night and tired. So there are probably a few mistakes made again. Especially with tenses, those things are hard. At least this time there was some actual dialogue.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading. :)


	3. Sweet Beginnings And Hopeful Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korosensei and All Might should not be trusted with giving relationship advice to living people. Whats with that giant bubble? And White Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this count as a double update since both chapter two and chapter three were uploaded between midnights?

When Ritsu checked in on Izuku at five AM, she did not expect to see more than one teen sleeping. She also did not expect to see them sleeping _on_ each other, in Izuku’s living room in front of the TV.  
  
At least the two weren’t in a very compromising position, Kaede just had her head on Izuku’s stomach and he had a hand in her hair. Now that her hair wasn’t up, Ritsu could just take in _how much of it_ she had, it definitely didn’t look like that much hair before.  
  
So, instead of waking him up like he asked her to do, she took a picture of the pair and included it in a message she left on his phone. The pair might appreciate how cute they looked right now. Both of them wearing soft smiles as they lay across the sofa, one arm wrapped around the other.  
  
But she was definitely going to save the photo to her main unit to add to her ‘Relationship Milestones,’ and mark off that the pair had slept together.  
  
She checked that she hadn’t disturbed the couple before leaving, considerably impressed. Apparently that was a _very_ big step and to see them doing it just over a week after starting their relationship, she could practically feel her circuits warming with pride.  
  
After taking a couple more photos, she left the pair to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Ritsu noted, with quite a bit of confusion, that the two of them looked a little ruffled and a blush spread across Izuku’s face when he made eye contact with her. But Kaede quickly grabbed his attention again with a hand squeeze before she darted off to talk to Manami and Yukiko.  
  
The AI was still confused when Izuku got to his desk, getting caught up in a discussion with Karma and Nagisa about some new films. She caught the phrase ‘perhaps you could take Kayano-chan to see it?’ come from Karma, which caused the almost receded blush to rush back with a vengeance. But he still nodded and gave a small smile.  
  
That was good! It looke like Izuku was seriously considering it, and according to her research, going to the cinema was a popular date activity!  
  
~~~  
  
Ritsu had become strangely fond of lunch since Valentines Day, it was nice to see Izuku and Kaede practically sharing the same seat. It was also fun to watch the rest of the class’ reactions to them during lunch.  
  
Nagisa looked on fondly, if a little confused. Karma and Rio wore identical grins with their phones in one hand. Itona just looked confused and disinterested, but when he asked a question about ‘ _what on earth are they doing and why?’_ it was nice to listen to her classmates laugh. Especially whilst the ones who hadn’t heard Itona try to figure out what he asked _this time._  
  
Irina-Sensei would watch the pair fondly between bites of food and talking with Karasuma-Sensei. When she’d been asked why, she had claimed that ‘the adult relationship must watch other the kids’ relationships so it wouldn’t interfere with lessons.’  
  
Of course nobody believed _that_ excuse, but she wasn’t offering any others so they just eventually left her alone.  
  
For understandable reasons, the new couple would split apart and ignore Korosensei and All Might when they tried to offer ‘advice’ or give them ‘The Talk.’ The rest of the class helped them avoid the well-meaning adults, including Irina-Sensei and Karasuma-Sensei.  
  
Apparently, they had already been on the receiving end of two talks which took almost _two hours_ to get through combined. And they had been unfortunate enough to be trapped in the teachers lounge, so there really had been no escape.  
  
Nobody wanted Izuku and Kaede have to sit through _that_ as well, or even worse, a longer and more detailed version.  
  
Hazama had been really helpful in avoiding the pair, her quirk was _really_ good for scaring away both former assassins and high ranking heroes.  
  
So, whilst todays three spotters kept watch, the rest of the class swapped between eating their own lunches or watching the _stupidly cute_ scene of a blushing and nervous Izuku trying to feed Kaede her lunch.  
  
~~~  
  
Three days later, the couple were caught as they tried to escape campus. The only proof they hadn’t been mortified to death was a lone message from Kaede at nine-thirty saying that they had survived and she had just been dropped off by All Might.  
  
Neither of them said anything else for the rest of the night, no matter how much everyone asked how bad it was.  
  
~~~  
  
The next day, everyone noticed how jumpy Izuku was and how both Izuku and Kaede refused to look at each other or be near each other.  
  
Rio casually asked Kaede how bad it had been. Instead of a response, she buried her face in her schoolbag, which muffled the scream she let out somewhat. When she came back out, she stared the blonde in the eye and said ‘I wish death would take me.’  
  
Out of everything that had happened this year, that felt like the most terrifying thing that the class experienced. Everyone else made a silent pact to save dating until _after_ they finished Junior High, nobody else wanted to risk it.  
  
~~~  
  
It took another two days before the pair started to act like their old selves again, which brought back the cuteness that the class had missed.  
  
It didn’t stop them flinching slightly when Korosensei or All Might suddenly appeared, but surely they’d grow out of that.  
  
~~~  
  
March started off with some embarrassment for Izuku and Kaede, as they were both woken up when Ritsu did her daily five AM check on him. They had once again been caught _cuddling_ , but this time instead of on Izuku’s sofa they were in Kaede’s bed.  
  
Apparently they’d been watching ridiculously bad films, with Kaede pointing out _a lot_ of background cameos from lighting, cameras (sometimes with added cameraman) and in one case, a member of the film crew dashing across the screen in the background. (‘It was supposed to be a _period romance_ , he looked ridiculous in his band shirt and jeans.’ ‘Kaede-chan _I didn’t even see him_ until you pointed him out.’ ‘He was like, eight feet tall _how did you not?’_ )  
  
Ritsu just rolled her eyes as she was quickly forgotten as the two teenagers started giggling over the films they’d watched. Although it was noticed that the two stayed in the positions they’d been caught in, except now they were sitting up and Kaede was leaning heavily into Izuku’s torso.  
  
So, she simply left them to it. The worse that they’d do is get a little caught up in their flirting. As far as anyone else knew, the furthest they’ve gone is _cheek kisses_ , which definitely didn’t take up too much time.  
  
~~~  
  
_What in the fresh heck was going on_ , the 3E classroom is surrounded by some kind of orange-y bubble, the government is everywhere and _Korosensei is on the news!_ Except they’re calling him a monster, this is very _very_ bad and calls for a class meeting _ASAP!_  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, so everybody is together, not in the way Ritsu had planned or expected, but they’re together and working on a plan to save Korosensei. They have roughly a week before the satellite can fire again and with Izuku leading the planning, they were destined to succeed.  
  
Korosensei was going to be free and _nothing_ could stop them.  
  
~~~  
  
A day into planning and Izuku has already come up with a solid plan of attack and several backup plans, with input from both Karma and Ritsu herself. Everyone has their roles and jobs to do, with details down to all possibilities.  
  
When Rio asked Izuku if he put himself and Kaede in the same group so he could check her out as she knocked people out. When all they got back was what looked like a keyboard smash, Kaede had asked her _not_ to kill her boyfriend. She kinda likes him and his cute face.  
  
That response definitely didn’t help matters because Izuku just sent another jumble of characters and seemed to be out of commission for a good hour.  
  
Turns out Kaede had been sitting next to him and she’d taken his phone so he could relax a little. But when Ritsu had checked in on him, they definitely didn’t _look_ relaxed, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
  
Although Ritsu does not understand how that activity is enjoyable, all of her sources don’t exactly explain _why_ it is. But as long as they enjoy themselves and Izuku doesn’t overwork himself, she’s okay with whatever they do.  
  
~~~  
  
It's the day before the attack and everyone has gathered in Kaede’s apartment, going over the plan for the last time. Kaede is the only one with a job today and that is _make sure Izuku actually gets sleep_ and stop him from freaking out. By any means she deems fit.  
  
When she sends a grin and a wink in Izuku’s direction, he definitely seems distracted by the upcoming law breaking they’ll be doing. But at least he wasn’t the only one who blushed, everyone had saw _that_ particular act. Nobody wants to be the one who asks _what_ she has planned, they know it can’t be that bad, but they still don’t want to ask.  
  
Later that night, Rio sends a picture to the group chat of the two passed out on her sofa with a grinning Karma caught just in frame. Nagisa’s arm can just be seen trying to drag Karma away from the two.  
  
~~~  
  
_No-no-NO!_ They didn’t have any plans for giant tentacle monsters out for blood! Or Kaede getting…  
  
Oh gosh, Izuku looks devastated as he holds her in his arms. How… How could the heroes let this happen…?  
  
~~~  
_  
_ Everyone heaved a sigh of relief when Korosensei managed to bring her back, although Izuku made sure to pull off his uniform’s overcoat and wrap Kaede up in it.  
  
When she woke up nestled against Izuku’s chest with the rest of the class watching over her, she was definitely confused for a few seconds before shooting a glance towards Korosensei.  
  
The next few minutes however, are much more… _upsetting_ than everyone was hoping for. The plans they had to get out of the orange bubble apparently wouldn’t work, so that left only one option.  
  
It takes a while for everyone to pull themselves together, and then to investigate what Korosensei had been up to in his last week of… But the two _ridiculously thick_ books he’d left for each of them was simulantously something they _were and_ _weren’t_ expecting.  
  
Even Ritsu had been left with two graduation ‘books’ in the form of an external hard drive full of pictures, guides and all kinds of things that could help her in future. Unfortunately she had to ask for help because it had been sitting on top of her main unit.  
  
So, whilst her classmates made a start on reading their books (and gradually fell asleep,) she went through the surprising amount of _stuff_ in hers. Honestly, she was impressed by how he managed to hide this from her, there are even _videos_ she had no clue existed recorded for her.  
  
By the time morning roll around, she had decided she would take up the mantle Korosensei bestowed on her and help guide her classmates in their future studies. As well as keep an eye on their relationship status, with a full run through of the possible match ups that could happen amongst the class.  
  
~~~  
  
On White Day, Ritsu finds herself poking out of Rio’s pocket as she and Nagisa follow an unsuspecting duo. Apparently before this, Nagisa had given Nakamura chocolates in returned and promised to help her today as her return present for Valentines Day. Ritsu was tagging along because she had _promised_ to keep an eye out on this particular match up in particular until others started popping up.  
  
Although she has no idea where Izuku is taking Kaede with a basket in one hand and Kaede’s in the other. She does know what’s _in_ the basket, just not their destination and she had already explained its contents to Rio and Nagisa. After all, she had helped Izuku find the recipes for the treats inside.  
  
She’d also spent several hours the night previously reading the steps to make them as Izuku diligently followed her instruction.  
  
But as Rio and Nagisa followed the couple from the rooftops, watching as they talked, laughed and occasionally blushed their way to their _date destination._ Ritsu found herself feeling something she hasn’t felt since the trip to space.  
  
So, happiness flooded her circuits as she took pictures, videos and laughed with Rio and Nagisa for the rest of the day.  
  
Korosensei maybe gone, but the _Assassination Classroom_ will remain with its students for the rest of their lives, both the good and the bad.  
  
“Hey Ritsu-chan, tell Inko-san that Izukun and Kaede-chan need to have the talk.”  
  
“Just did it Rio-chan!”  
  
“Rio-chan stop corrupting Ritsu-chan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is three for three in terms of cuteness, if I've failed in this chapter I will accept my punishment.
> 
> But this is definitely the LAST update, I am not going to add to this again. I just have no self control and had the thought "hey... Korosensei and All Might would give The Talk, wouldn't they?" But I REFUSE to touch this again. Fluff and cuteness is not what I'm good at, but writing this was definitely good practice for writing fluff. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this LAST chapter! Bye-bye, I definitely don't have any future KaeZuku/Akarizuku fic ideas! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfiction is too long. Like, two or three years long. So I apologise if it isn't that great. I just got this idea and had decided to run with it. Probably a bad idea to do late at night after not sleeping well last night but nyeh.
> 
> This just comes from a couple of headcanons I had about Blackswanndraws series and thought it'd be cute to try something with them. (And a few of my headcanons for canon Ritsu.)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed, and that all the things I've tried to do with this fic work. (Like having it properly labelled as "Inspired by" and such.)
> 
> Also, I totally recommend HEROISM, it's a good read.


End file.
